The Suite Life of Zack and Theo
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Zack won't even talk to him anymore. He was willing to hurt him. What happened to him?


**A/N Hello fellow SLOZAC fans :) This is my first try at Suite Life fanfiction so bear with me. Whenever I watched this episode I always felt like they never showed how bad Cody was feeling and I wanted to show a more dramatic look on the events. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Two identical boys glumly walked back into an elaborate hotel. The Tipton trembled silently as it felt the twin terrors coming back to wreak more havoc. Cody sighed depressingly, " This ball is cheap." he informed Zack miserably.<p>

He stared forcefully at the orange basketball and dropped it to the ground in hopes of it bouncing back up jovially. He was disappointed as it lay there unmoving. Cody's head swiveled towards Zack incredulously. " It ain't coming back."

Zack looked at him in that "come-on look" he had mastered over the years." Well whadjya expect? Mom got it for free when she got the family sized cheese at Cheap Charlies." a smile tugged at his handsome face.

Looking defeated Cody answered resignedly, " Yeah, I guess I shouldn't complain, we wouldn't have gotten those skateboards if it wasn't for the sale on mayonnaise." he finished with a shake of his head at the utter sadness at that sentence.

Zack just shook his head and laughed silently. The Martins may not be the richest family in the world but you couldn't say they didn't know how to shop smart.

The twins made their way to the counter and smiled charmingly, if they got their way, which they rarely ever did, happiness would finally be in their reach. Suavely, Zack strode to the counter and leaned his elbow on the desk. " Hey ," he said mischievously, " can you open the ice cream bar a bit early today?" he finished childishly putting on his cutest grin in hopes of hitting the small soft spot in Mosbey's heart. Unfortunately, it was so small, rarely anyone actually hit it.

Cody nodded his head back and forth in agreement. shook his head self-righteously, " Absolutely not, there is no way-" he was rudely interrupted by the short brunet boy standing on the side.

He had a self-important, snobby face and stood with a kind of swagger that emanated "importance." " I could go for some ice-cream right now." he added arrogantly.

Forcing a fake and overly-large smile, cursed inwardly, " Consider it open." hating himself for the defeat he strode quickly away from the counter, ready to yell at any employee in his way.

But first, he decided, he needed to hand press his new handkerchief.

Zack turned around elated. He smiled infectiously and burst with a " Thanks man that was awesome!"

The strange boy leaned back coolly, " Anything else?" he asked.

Cody couldn't help but think he was conceited when he replied dryly, " Yeah, a basketball that actually comes back up when it hits the ground." his hair swishing around his face as he talked he flicked behind his ear.

Zack nodded desperately. Putting a superior expression on his face the new boy asked, " Why don't you come back to my place? We have basketballs and a self-regulation court."

Zack stared incredulously, " You have your own basketball court outside?" awe in his voice.

He grinned smugly, " Inside. Right next to the bowling alley." Zack's eyes widened, he could definitely like this kid.

Cody smiled back enthusiastically and impressed, but, he still couldn't shake off the lurking feeling of animosity that came off the boy in waves. Something just didn't seem right and Cody wasn't sure he really wanted to find out what. Noticing his twin's eyes wide with desire and giddiness, he decided to go along with it just to make his brother happy. If Zack was happy, then so was he.

The boy turned his head and ordered an employee to inform his mother that he was taking "the car."

" You have a car?" now Zack was seriously impressed, this kid was what, 13 and he had a **car?**

He looked slightly embarrassed as he replied, " Well, if you consider a stretch limo with a hot tub and a big screen TV a car, then yes." his face turned up slightly.

Love and adoration filled Zack's face. This guy was perfect! And no, he was not gay. Arms flung over the boy he exclaimed passionately, " Where have you been all my life!" walking away Cody stood there, smile still plastered on his face.

Why was Zack so ensnared by that kid? So what, he was rich, big deal. It had always been just the two of them. Zack and Cody. Cody and Zack. Twins, brothers, they were enough for each other before, so why wasn't it enough now? Did Zack really mean what he had just implied? That Cody wasn't good enough for him? Cody chastised himself. _I'm just being stupid. I'm probably over-analyzing this waaaay too much for my own good._ Still a little put out, he decided to make the best out of things and reminded himself that, no matter how rich that kid was, he could never be Zack's best friend. That title was always Cody's.

" I call hot tub!" he called, racing towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Cody's POV<strong>

Sleek and black, the limo was waiting patiently at the curb, just waiting to be driven. I was impressed by it's immaculate design but was drawn out of my thoughts by Zack's loud praise. " Awesome ride dude! I can't wait to get into this thing!" he laughed contagiously and I couldn't help myself by smiling.

My twin just had that effect on people I guess. The boy, who I had just recently learned was Theo, nodded, " Yeah, it's alright, my dad's Lamborghini is tons better though." it was disgusting how Zack's eyes seemed to grow even wider.

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. Oh please, can you say obnoxious show-off much? Again, I thought of Zack and figured, if he saw the good in Theo, then I could too. Who knew? Maybe Theo was actually a really nice person like London and just didn't know how to show it. London...she had been my secret crush for years and I couldn't wait 'till I was older so that the age difference didn't seem too, well, large. She was compassionate and funny and even though she wasn't academically smart, she knew all about shopping and fashion and could calculate taxes and sale percentages faster than I ever could. If only I wasn't 13..." Cody? Codester? You still here?" Zack stared at me waving his hand quickly across my face.

I shook my head, " Yeah, sorry, I dozed off there for a minute." out of the corner of my eye, I could see Theo rolling his eyes.

Hurt slightly, I didn't speak much for the rest of ride and not-so-contentedly listened to the conversation of one sided bragging and one sided awe. Theo was trouble, I just knew it. I just didn't know how to prove it. Staring out the window, I saw a magnificent work of art. Elaborate pillars held up the roof to the door and a large wooden door with black metal designs stood majestically at the front of the house, grey and towering the house was exquisite. Quite big too. I pointed out the tinted windows, " Is that your house?" I asked curiously.

Theo looked at me with disgust, " That old thing? No, my house is right over there." he gestured towards the end of the road and saw a larger house the exact same shape but brown.

Obnoxious, stuck-up jerk, I though bitterly. Quickly berating myself for judging him without really knowing him I climbed out of the car and stepped into the sunlight. Sun rays warmed up my face and welcomed me warmer then Theo did. " Come on! They gym's this way." we followed him excitedly.

Despite my prejudices, I was looking forward to playing some good old b-ball in a real court with a ball that actually bounced. Contrary to popular belief, I may not be necessarily _**good**_ at sports, but I did enjoy them. Sports were fun and I definitely wanted to show Theo that I wasn't a geek. Pushing the doors he gestured grandly at the room. Red and white stripes lined the court and two nets were placed on the far walls. Two sets of black bleachers lined the other walls and a basketball lay dejectedly on the floor. Running to pick it up, Theo grinned, " Let's play."

Three minutes later it was decided that it would be every man for themselves. I swallowed worriedly. I wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them. I had been hoping it would be two against one. Almost telepathically, Theo snapped his fingers. " Wait, what if we play two on one?" his grin was kind of evil.

Zack brightened up considerably, he loved a challenge. " Yeah! You and Cody against me." Theo frowned, " It would be a lot funner if it was me and you against Cody though dontcha think?"

Zack glanced at me worriedly. He knew I wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them teaming up on him. Every man for themselves meant that Zack could help me out, we could team up. With us facing off, I would ultimately end up being embarrassed and Zack...well, he would be embarrassed to have me as a brother. He had never said it, but I knew he was embarrassed by me. I was a dork, a nerd. Zack was popular and macho. I was just cramping his style. Zack shook his head, " Come on, how about us twins against you? That would be fun." I smiled a little.

Theo considered for a moment, then nodded, " Sure why not. I bet I'll beat you anyway." You wish, I thought menacingly.

After checking the ball Zack dribbled circles around Theo as I ran to the net. Okay Cody, this your chance, you can do it. I told myself furtively. Seeing my arms waving back and forth, signaling my open-ness he threw the ball and surprisingly, I caught it. Zack must have been surprised too because he stopped moving for a second and just stood there. I grinned cockily and aimed at the net. Using all my strength, I pushed forward and watched it sail in the air just to his the back-board...and bounce right back giving Theo the rebound. I sighed, I should've known I would never get it. Zack shot a thumbs up at me as he was running to block Theo. " Good try buddy!" throwing myself back in the game, I didn't notice the dark look Theo gave me.

We played for a while, ending up with Zack and I winning, mostly thanks to Zack and Theo praising Zack. " Great game Zack, you're an awesome player."

" Thanks." Zack's chest puffed up in pride.

Sports was the one thing Zack thought himself to be really good at. Something he could be proud of. I flashed a smile at my twin, showing my pride. You just don't need words when you're a twin. Something Theo could never have. Deciding to try and save face, I said off-handedly, " Well, I would've played better, but my gel-insoles were leaking." I said.

Not realizing how dorky that sounded until Zack's "why?" expression came on his face and I could feel his disappointment. Theo's criticizing look didn't help either. Thankfully, Zack was distracted by the mini race-track in the middle of the room. " Cool!" all three boys bounded towards the track and turned the controllers on. Cody studied the trees. " Wow! These trees are so lifelike," he turned enthusiastically at Theo, " Is it birch?" he asked.

With a fake nice expression on his face Theo cruelly answered, " No. It's something more rare...it's plastic!" he looked at Zack with an expression that read, can you believe this idiot?

He laughed meanly and I watched sadly as Zack laughed back. I could believe it, but at the same time, I couldn't. Zack made fun of me all the time, but I knew he didn't really mean it. Couldn't Zack see that Theo was no good? He was nothing like London. I looked down at the floor, depressed. I wanted Zack t stand up for me. I never was good at standing up for myself. I counted on my big brother to defend me. Besides, it hurt a lot more when he laughed at me then when Theo did. I guess I really wasn't good enough for him.

Ignoring me, they turned back to the cars. " Wow man, you're tearing up the track." Theo commented, impressed.

Zack looked smug, " Thanks, it's all in the finger." he demonstrated by twirling his thumb around the joy-stick.

Theo looked at me, " Uhh, Cody? Why are you driving so slow?" his voice dripped with resentment.

I stared at him like it was obvious. " Well I don't want to exceed the speed limit." I mean, that was breaking the law.

How is the future youth supposed to learn how to drive safely if we spend our time racing in fake cars? The psychological effect will leave us with speeding tickets in the future you know!

Theo stared at him like he was stupid. " Yeah.." he said vaguely, then his voice turned to ice," You wouldn't want to do that in a toy race car or you might get pulled over by a toy cop." he finished coldly.

Again, a little bit of his heart fell away as Zack laughed and commented on the good insult. Zack, why are you doing this?

" Hey Zack, can you get me a soda?" he didn't even say please, that jerk.

" Yeah sure, where?" what? Zack never got me anything, why is he getting a soda for Theo?

Smugly, Theo said, " The soda fountain." eyes bugging out of the back of his head he ran to the fountain , " He has a soda fountain in his room!" shock evident in his voice.

Ooooh, maybe he has my favourite drink! " Do you have passion fruit tea?" I asked sweetly.

He glared at me, " No." I hurried to ask for my my second favourite when he held up his hands and said, " And I don't have rice cakes either." he turned away from me and a frown spread on my face.

Why was he so mean? I didn't do anything to him. I've always had trouble making friends but they've never actually hated me right off the bat before. I was hurt but more so from Zack than Theo. Zack jumped up and handed Theo a tall blue cup filled with sparkling soda. " I brought your soda for ya, I added a bit of vanilla." he smiled charmingly.

" Thanks." he said before taking a sip.

Zack, having an extremely short attention span ran to a big block of something of or other and exclaimed " Woah! You have the ZedTech Game System?"

" Yeah, you want it? I don't play it much anymore now that I have the second one."

Pompous much? Zack's body shook with glee as his voice quivered with happiness, " Thanks man, you're awesome." he reached forward to grab it.

Startled by it's weight he stumbled backward a few steps, looking like he was about to fall, I stepped in ready to help when Theo lent him an arm and steadied him. Zack shot a grateful smile in his direction and my stomach churned in jealousy. It's not fair. I've been there for him since we were born and now Theo's taking my place? I knew I was over-reacting but I couldn't help it. I was a very sensitive kid and my brother was the most important person in my life. I didn't want to lose him.

" Cool skateboard." Zack commented happily.

" Take it," Theo responded dismissively, " I have fifteen just like it." he didn't even appreciate the things he had.

" Hey, you wanna go try it out in the new skate park in the backyard?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Zack answered excitedly, " Sure!"

Suddenly remembering about my speech my face contorted in worry. " Oooh, I gotta go work on my speech." I wrung my hands sadly.

Zack just stared at me incredulously and gave me the "Zack look" the one that just says are you stupid? Over and over in your head. Theo shot me an identical look that contained more venom. Realizing that Zack might feel compelled to come back home with me, I stuttered, " B-b-bb-but you two go ahead-" Theo and Zack looked at each other and started walking off. I was pretty hurt and stung that Zack didn't even consider leaving with me. However, I wasn't really surprised, Zack wasn't the most considerate person, but he was my twin and I loved him. I just couldn't help but feel miserable when he just walked off without giving me a second thought. To hide my hurt I continued my rambling as the strode out the door. " You know, I was gonna hit the library anyway, I'm representing the eighth grade in a big competition. So you two go get your exercise. I'll be flexing the old coconut." I tried saying through the space of rapidly closing door.

I let out a tiny miserable breath and fought to keep that lone tear from sliding down. It was alright, Zack would forget about Theo the next day right? It would be just me and him again. It had to turn out alright. I wouldn't know what to do without him.

* * *

><p>Three hours passed before Zack came home. I still wasn't happy, but I decided that Theo would be gone soon so I forced a grin on my face. Zack however, seemed to be getting to be more and more like Theo with every second, he was dressed punkishly as usual with an unusual touch of orange-lensed sunglasses that just said "Theo" when he came out of our room. I was sitting on the couch, laptop in my lap when Zack sauntered up, " Hey Cody, wanna go see a movie? Killer Koala just opened downtown." he threw a thumb over his shoulder and grinned.<p>

Secretly, I was happy beyond belief and relieved.I knew it! I knew it would all be okay. Turns out Zack was bored by Theo already. I guess I was over-reacting about his change in attitude. I really wanted to go out with him and see the movie, the reviews were excellent, but my speech really needed to get done..." I dunno," I said undecided, " this speech is really important, First place gets the Golden Tongue." I smiled happily.

Zack lifted the sunglasses from his face so that they held up his blonde hair slightly. " Come on," he prodded gently, he pushed the glasses all the way up and using a radio voice he continued, " We're talking about cute furry koalas wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting public." he ended with a cool looking smile.

He gave me a thumbs-up and his eyes were asking me to come. He actually wanted to go with me, I broke. Spending some quality time with my brother just might prove that I'm not that big of a dork. I jumped up, struggling to contain my elation. " Well, I guess a break won't hurt." I hoped he didn't see right through me.

I walked to our bedroom door. " I'll go put on my turtleneck so I can hide my eyes during the scary parts." I said dorkishly.

I could just feel his eyes roll, in which I knew was affectionately when I closed the door behind me. I heard a knock and hoped Zack would get it. Hearing voices, I hurriedly fished out my turtleneck from my closet and pulling off my shirt, slipped it on, adding my big-pocketed vest. Super excited, I threw open the door and called out to my twin. " Hey Zack! I brought my big vest with big pockets so we can bring our own popcorn and save money too!" I exclaimed, pleased with my idea.

Suddenly noticing the figure standing next to Zack, my face fell, as did my confidence, my voice turned into a squeak as I muttered, " Oh. Hi Theo."

Zack's body language shifted suddenly. He leaned more towards Theo and clapped his hands together, " Yeah...about that. Change of plans, Theo got tickets to the Celtics game." why was there guilt in his eyes?

My eyes however, brightened, " Oh cool! I'll go get D-Fence sign." I gushed.

Zack's eyes lowered and the guilt overtook his face. I didn't think much of it though, I looked at Theo and grinned like a fool. The Celtics were one of my favourite teams! " It's a capital D with a picket fence!" I gushed.

Zack looked a Theo guiltily again before burning a hole in the ground with his eyes. Somewhat sorry, Theo broke the news, " I only have two tickets-" what? Zack was ditching me...to go with Theo? Seeing my face crash down he hurriedly assured me that I would've been his third choice.

Oh please. Don't lie to me. Zack tried to make it seem okay. Like he hadn't just brought my hopes up just to tear them down. " But you have to finish your speech thing so it's cool right?" he patted my arm, I hoped, in an effort to cheer me up.

I couldn't look him in the eye. Heart aching I muttered a quiet " Yeah, I guess so." before turning away.

I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I won't! Theo tried to rush to the door but Zack insisted on telling Mom where he was going. As he ran off, I couldn't help but feel like he was running from me. Trying to be happy and supportive I opened my mouth, " You want my D-Fence sign?" I asked sadly.

Coldly, he glared at me before saying, " No, it's okay, I left my I'm-a-dork T-shirt in the car."

I felt like I had been slapped. I couldn't help it as I felt the tear gates burst open and a shiny film covered my eyes. First Zack, now this? Before I could wallow anymore in my self-pity, Zack ran passed me, heading towards Theo, only stopping when he heard me sniff. " Hey buddy-" lifting his hand towards mine, he tried to say something, maybe apologize, his voice was sweet but I didn't want to hear anymore lies.

" Just go Zack." I mumbled, tears making my voice crack.

I saw him flinch before his hand dropped to his side and he walked out of the room. The minute he left I ran to my bedroom and flopped on the bed burying my face in my already damp pillow. It wasn't fair! How could Zack just leave me? How could he do this to me? It's not fair. I sobbed pitifully into my pillow and hoped it was enough to drown out the sounds. I didn't want my mom to hear. All I wanted was Zack. But he was somewhere else, ditching me and having fun. It's like he didn't even care about me anymore. Like I was just some other kid. I can't believe he just took off and left. And he wasn't even guilty! If he was, he never would have gone!

* * *

><p>After sobbing for a good half-hour I went to the bathroom to wash up before heading down to the lobby. Maybe practicing my speech would make me feel better. Getting off the elevator, I spotted Maddie at her usual station behind the candy counter, alone. I strode up to her and gave her my most convincing smile. " Hi Maddie! Can you listen to my speech? I want it to be perfect." she smiled affectionately.<p>

" Sure Cody, let's hear it."

Five minutes later, I was done and I smiled up at her waiting to hear her comments, " So, did you like it?" I asked eagerly.

Her head shot up, " Huh?" she mumbled tiredly.

Well that's just lovely, she fell asleep during my presentation. Great. First my twin brother ditches me and now my speech is putting people to sleep. I hated today. She frowned, " I'm sorry Cody, I'm just so tired. The baby kept me up all night with it's crying."

Shocked I shot off a bunch of questions. Baby? What was Maddie doing with a baby? Zack was going to be so crushed...no! Don't think about Zack. " Baby? What baby? I didn't even know you were married!" I cried.

" Please Cody, I'm only sixteen," she said self-righteously, " And besides, I've never even kissed a boy." she was so lying through her teeth.

I snorted, " Oh please, save it for the nuns."

She let out a sigh, " Oh Cody, it's the baby simulator London and I are taking care of for health class. Thank god she's finally helping out."

Just then, London herself, beautiful as always, scurried over holding a cute blue sweater. " Guess what Maddie! I just got London Jr. a gorgeous cashmere sweater!"

I shook my head. Good old London. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but her many other amazing qualities made up for that. " You know, cause that's what all the fashionable baby simulators are wearing these days." I said to help her out.

It was adorable how she nodded eagerly. Pure perfection that girl was. I quickly walked off, I didn't want to be there for the two girls' argument. I loved them both and they loved each other, but they so got on each other's nerves for the stupidest things sometimes. I turned on my heel and pushed the up button for the elevator. Might as well go finish my speech.

In my room, I changed into my pajamas and walking out into the living room, plopped onto the couch and started working. Two hours later the comforting silence was spoiled by the door swinging open. Zack. He walked in with a newfound swagger. Wearing a green blazer and a sparkly shamrock green bowler hat type thing he stood in front of me. A large green #1 pointer on his hand. I was blazing inside. Trying to be civil without bursting into tears again or bursting into flames, I asked him how the game was. I was instantly reminded of Theo when he answered, " Eh, nothing special."

My face showed surprise, " Really? Cause I listened to it on the radio and the Celtics won with an amazing record." I stared impetuously at him.

He stared back in his so-what manner. He waved his arms sarcastically in the air, " Ho hum." he he answered indifferently.

What had happened to my brother? He was acting like a snob, like a total stuck-up prick. He was acting like Theo. Perhaps sensing my growing disdain he settled down next me, " So, how's the speech thing going?" I snapped my laptop shut, this was my last shot.

" You'll hear it Monday night." I stood up and turned my back on him.

This was his chance. His chance to tell me he wouldn't miss it. Of course he's be there. That he was sorry that he ditched me tonight. I was waiting for all these things. What happened next tore me apart. Zack froze, his voice wavered, " Oooh, is it...this Monday?"

I waved my arms angrily, " It always has been," my voice still calm, "It's been up on the fridge for three weeks!" I said ripping off the second last page of my countdown calender.

Zack looked at me, " Well, the thing is, Theo has tickets to the Black-Eyed-Peas concert this Monday." he was starting to ramble, like he always did that when he got nervous. " You know, him and the Peas go way back, back when they were the Pods." his smile was fake as he tried to make me laugh.

I looked at the floor. Thanks Zack. Thanks. Trying to make amends he said, " Buuuut, I'll bring you back a Fergie bobble-head." he nodded his head, wishing I'd cheer up.

I snapped, how could he? " Don't bother," I said as coldly as I could," Have fun with your new best friend." at that moment, I realized what I'd been denying this whole time.

Tears dripped down my face and I heard Zack calling out to me, " Aw come on buddy, don't be like that...Cody?" but I ignored him and closed the door in his face.

Not now Zack. Not now not ever. I don't want to be second best. What happened to all the good times we've had? You're throwing away all that for Theo? What has he ever done for you? Nothing! I've helped you with all those crazy schemes, getting you out of trouble, lending you my knowledge. I'm your twin! I'm your brother!I'm your best friend! You're my only friend. How can you just leave me like last year's textbook? I had been by your side for forever and we had such crazy times together. Stopping a robbery, finding a food critic, climbing in the air vents, you can't forget about that. And so what if he was rich? Money can't buy everything...except for your friendship. It's not fair! I gave Zack everything I had and a skateboard bought him over! I want my brother back. I knew I was over-reacting, it was just two days, but we had a special bond, something no one could break. Feeling like it was broken, like we were drifting killed me. I sobbed in my bed and stayed there until I was all cried out and on the brink of sleep. I barely heard Zack come in the room before I drifted off, still crying.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to find that Zack had gone out with Theo. I frowned and forced my chin to keep from wobbling. I was done crying over Zack. I came out ready for the contest and greeted my mom. " Morning honey, how's the speech coming?"<p>

" Great! I've got three metaphors, two analogies and a simile." I replied with the most enthusiasm I could muster.

" You know I'm a sucker for a good simile." she told me fondly.

I let my shoulders fall and let a bit of what I was feeling out, " I'm glad someone's coming, because Zack's too busy."

Carrie looked curiously at me, " What do you mean?"

My voice hired in pitch, " He only has time for Theo now. Ever since he started hanging out with him, he's become a completely different person!"

Carrie smiled understandingly, " Honey, I think you're over-exaggerating a little bit." before she could finish, Zack walked in with his new bling and new outfit.

" Hey mom?" he asked gesturing to his wrist, " Have you seen my gold watch with the diamond accents?" what the heck happened to my brother?

Carrie looked dryly at the wall, " We need to talk." I leaned into her and crossed my arms, " You bet we do."

" Cody go to your room and work on your speech?" she asked.

" Fine." I muttered and sauntered off.

I opened my laptop and began typing away. All the while tuning mom and Zack out so I didn't start bawling when I heard Zack say that he could live with himself if he hurt me. I bit my lip as hard as I could to keep from crying. Blood gushed out of the open wound and I pressed a napkin onto it, applying pressure to keep it from bleeding too much. The door slammed shut and I shuddered in my bed. Zack had made his choice. I wasn't number one anymore. He had found someone better. No one wanted a geeky dork like me. I've never had many friends, but now I've lost my best friend. And that hurt more than anything any bully had ever said to me.

I pulled myself together as mom and I made our way down to the lobby. " Mom, I'm nervous. What if I freeze up?"

" Here's an old trick that's always worked for me, imagine them all in their underwear."

Looking up, I saw the last person I thought I would see...in their underwear. " Heeeey, it worked!"

" Zack, honey, where are the rest of your clothes?" Carrie asked fearing the worst.

" I gave them back to Theo. The price was too high." a few pieces of my broken heart pulled themselves together.

Was he serious? Please don't let me down again, I prayed. " So you're coming to my speech?" I hoped against hope.

Zack's comforting smile mended my heart, " Absolutely." I smiled back, I guess things really were okay.

The pulsing loneliness in my heart dulled until it completely disappeared and I almost cried again. This time, out of joy. My brother was finally back. I wasn't being replaced by some rude rich boy. I was number one again. A smile the size of Minnesota spread across my face. I didn't need to worry anymore.

* * *

><p>Zack ran off to change and when he came back, wearing his own clothes, we drove to our school. Piling into the gym I made my way to the line of chairs reserved for the competitors and tuned everything out while I waited for my turn. I was super nervous. More nervous than I've ever been before. There were just so many people! Finally, or maybe, unfortunately, it was my turn. The judges called me up on stage and asked me to begin my presentation. A knot the size of an elephant clenched my stomach in pain. Licking my lips I glanced furtively around wishing I was anywhere but here. Until I saw someone who looked exactly like me in the audience. Grinning like mad he shot me a thumbs up and mouthed, " You can do it buddy!" I grinned back and started my speech.<p>

Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was pretty sure I did really well. Everyone had finished presenting and the judges called for an intermission as they discussed the winners. I hurried over to my family and got scooped up in a hug from my mother. " Oh Cody, I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed squeezing me.

" Thanks mom." I was interrupted by my mom's stomach growling at the sight of the refreshment table. " Sorry boys, but I'm starved." she hurried over to the table and piled a bunch of pastries on a plate and waiting in line for her coffee fix.

Zack stood awkwardly next to me. Being his twin, I knew something was wrong immediately. " You okay?" I asked timidly.

Smiling weakly he said, " Yeah, I guess. I just feel kinda guilty." his eyes shifted to the floor and wrung his hands together.

" It's okay Zack. I forgive you." I said sweetly.

He looked up in surprise. " How can you always forgive me? For everything? You're the only one who's ever always forgiven me fully. Even mom doesn't fully forgive me for stuff." his eyes hooked on mine, searching.

I smiled. " Simple. Your my brother. I love you. Besides, you always do the right thing in the end."

He looked to the floor again, " Not all the time. You didn't think I was going to do the right thing last night."

I stared at him. " The pillow was wet." he stated simply.

I blushed. Great, he knew I was crying. " I just don't get why you were so sad about Theo."

" I thought you were replacing me. Getting a new best friend. You're my only real friend. The only one I can tell anything to. You wouldn't judge me. I thought you liked Theo better than me. Besides, I know that you're embarrassed by me, I'm a dork."

Zack's eyes widened in surprise. " Dude, your my twin. You can't be replaced. Your basically me. I'm you. No one could ever take your place. You're one of a kind. And so what if you're a dork? Your my dork. Don't you ever think that about yourself like that ever again, understand? You matter most to me. Always. I promise." he wrapped his arms around me and I tightened mine around him.

Zack rarely ever showed me any affection and I sucked up as much as I could get. " Thanks Zack."

"Your welcome, now go and get that first place tongue thing." he winked cockily as I laughed and walked back on stage.

One of the judges walked to the microphone and began speaking. " Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have with me the name of this year's winner." the crowd went silent. " In first place we have...Cody Martin!" the crowd clapped politely and my face broke into a smile as I saw my brother jump up and punch the air with his fist whooping.

Gazing out into the crowd I saw my brother cheering me on and I knew that everything was going to be okay again. We were twins. Best friends. We could do anything. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks for reading everyone. Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated, I know that it's not the best but I try. I was thinking of making a Zack POV, but I dunno. Review please!**


End file.
